The Make Out Sensei
by OtakuScum
Summary: Akuroku one shot. Roxas doesn't know how to kiss. Axel teaches him how with some... Unorthodox methods.


**Author's Note: hey guys! To all of you who are reading "See Ya Buddy" I'm sorry about not posting a chapter in so long! I don't have a computer right now, so things are gonna be slow for a while. Anyway, enjoy this one shot :)**

 **-Demikkusu/OtakuScum**

"Hey, Roxy?" Even though I hated the nickname, I allowed it because well, it was Axel. Whether I liked it or not, he was going to call me 'Roxy.'

"Yeah?" I replied distractedly as I searched the cupboards for something to munch on. Doritos? Nah. Nutter butters? No thanks. Ooh Skittles! I grabbed the bag of rainbow candy and fished out a handful. Popping them in my mouth one by one, I took a seat beside Axel and offered him the bag.

"Ah, thanks!" He scooped out a handful and proceeded to drop all of them in his mouth at once. "So-" he paused for a moment to chew, his voice muffled from the mouthful of candy. After swallowing the sugary sweet mass, he continued. "What was your first kiss like?" I choked a little on my skittles at the sudden topic. Leaning his elbow against the back of the couch, he rested his head in his hand and faced me, evidently fascinated by what I would say. Where the hell did this conversation come from?!

"What?" I coughed, trying to clear the lodged skittles from my throat. He scoffed through a grin and shook his head.

"You're too cute. What, you think kissing is like embarrassing to talk about or something?" My face flushed a furious red in discomfort. "Well that answers that!" He chuckled and leaned in closer to me. "C'mon, tell me about it." He grinned and awaited my response.

"I-it was fine." I stammered and felt my face heat even more. God this is uncomfortable...

"That's it? Just 'fine'? Come on, Roxy! Gimme details! Who was it with?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and popped a red skittle into my mouth.

"Namine..." I averted my gaze from his and stared at the mix of colored candies instead.

"Really? So was it good, bad?" He cocked his head slightly. Why was he so interested?

"Well, I mean _she_ was fine. She, ya know, had more...experience I guess." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"What about you? You're probably like a natural or something, right?" He chuckled and took a few more skittles.

"Uh, no I actually..." I worried my lip and nervously dropped more skittles into my mouth.

"Actually what?" Axel leaned in closer, invading my personal space a little.

"I don't really know how..." His head tilted to meet my downcast gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a smirk creeping across his face.

"Well you're in luck my friend! I happen to be a fantastic kisser! And since I'm such a kind, giving soul, I will teach you the art of lip lock." I squirmed a little. This was humiliating.

"Axel you don't-"

"I happen to believe that the best way to learn is with hands on experience!" Before I knew what happened, large hands grabbed my waist and lifted me. I yelped in surprise when I was set onto Axel's lap. That devious smirk tugged on his lips as he stared up at me.

"Ax, I'm not gay..." But he ignored me.

"Alright! First thing's first! You gotta make sure your mouth is presentable! Don't want potential make out buddies to be running for the hills because your lips are drier than the Sahara!" And with that, he pulled a tube of Chapstick from his front pocket. Popping off the cap, he squished my cheeks with one hand while the other applied Chapstick to my puckered lips.

"Axel I-"

"Next thing! You have to have a partner! Oh look! I happen to be available!" He gestured to himself then took the bag of skittles from my hand and set them on the table. "So, once you have a partner, someone's gotta take the lead. Since you're learning, that'll be you." He leaned back a little, clearly awaiting my lips.

"Axel-"

"Ah, ah, ah! The only talking allowed is breathy moans, but we'll get to that later." He puckered his lips and smacked them loudly. "Now kiss me." His voice turned low and husky. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next... But I found myself leaning in and joining our lips.

It started off modest and slow, only using our lips to caress the other's. But I quickly got lost in the moment and found myself licking timidly at his lip. He allowed my tongue entry and I happily complied. My tongue explored his mouth, our slick muscles sliding along one another. What was I doing? Why am I kissing Axel... And liking it...?

"And if you wanna spice things up," his voice was muffled as my lips continued to attack his. "bite the bottom lip." I eagerly did just that. Taking his bottom lip between my teeth, I tugged slightly, earning a please groan in response. I could feel his lips smiling against mine. So... Axel was enjoying this too?

I pulled away slightly, my breaths heavy. "Axel..." He grinned up at me as I breathed his name.

"And that concludes breathy moans." I didn't even have to look to know that he winked.

"Don't deny it, Rox. I know you liked that..." Some bind I didn't know I had in me burst. I lost control. My fingers dug into his wild spikes as I desperately dove back in for a passionate kiss. Have I really been holding all this back? Axel's fingers gripped my hips, sneaking under my shirt to gently rub my skin. Where was all of this coming from?

I'm straight. 100% totally and completely. I like girls. Well, maybe not when they kiss me or get all emotional and crush on- oh my god am I gay?! Am I gay for Axel?! No, that's ridiculous. I mean, I don't like- damn he's so sexy... Fuck it, I'm so totally flamingly gay for my lifelong best friend.

"Axel..." I managed to muffle out as our lips never parted. He hummed in response, never breaking the kiss. I pulled away just long enough to to speak, Axel whining a little at the loss of heated contact. "I do... Like it I mean..." I awkwardly fumbled with my words. "I just, I never realized until now how I actually feel about you." He cocked a short eyebrow and smirked wickedly. "Oh? And how exactly do you feel about me?" I felt my face heat and my stomach swarm with butterflies. I leaned in and kissed his nose softly, only drawing back enough to speak. "You always make me special. Like no matter what, you'll always be there. You have this way of making me laugh even when the world is going to shit. Even when you're a dumb ass, I could never help but adore you. And you also make me feel stupid." His cheeks were stained pink, a color I had never seen on his milky white face. "Because I was too dense to realize my own feelings. It took me straddling your lap and making out with you to realize you're the only person I've ever really wanted." I smiled down at him, every ounce of my words being the honest to god truth. He swallowed hard, obviously trying to compose himself.

"Are you serious...?" Disbelief laces his tone and showed all over his face. I scoffed and punched his arm playfully. "Yes I'm serious you dumb ass!" I chuckled as his face split with possibly the widest smile I've ever seen. "Roxas, you have no idea..." He chuckled and shook his head in awe. His eyes locked onto me with an intense stare. Just as I got lost in those piercing emerald jewels, I was flipped onto my back. Axel hovered above me, pinning my wrists securely to the couch, a devious smirk pulling on his lips. "And would you like to know how I feel about you?" I felt my cheeks blush furiously from his low sexy tone. I nodded and he cleared his throat. "You know, you've got this face... It's like, no matter what expression you pull, whether it's that sweet little smile or that adorable pout of yours... It's like I can never have a bad day. Just seeing you makes me smile. And when I know you're upset, or I see you cry, it fuckin hurts. It's like, I'd give anything to take the hurt away. Or when you're really focused on something and you get lost in it, I look at your gorgeous face and I swear I'm in fucking heaven. And every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again."

I blinked and stared back up at Axel. "You're... In love with me?" He smiled genuinely and kissed my forehead.

"100% absolutely head over heels in love with you." I think my entire body turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I think I'm in love with you too..." I chewed my bottom lip as my stomach seemed to do flips. How could I not have realized any of this before? I craned my neck up to join our lips softly. This felt right. Not like when I kissed Namine. That just felt... Strange. I thought that maybe, that's just how kissing was. But damn, was I wrong. After kissing Axel, it's like I'm addicted to the taste of his lips or something. I just can't get enough of him.

"I love you." I said again with ease. It might have taken me a long time to figure it out, but now I know where I belong- right here in Axel's arms. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose. Yeah, I could get used to this.


End file.
